


Am Not Nervous (Yes You Are)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Am Not Nervous (Yes You Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



He stands at the door of the dining room of their college home, watching as Yuki flutters ceaselessly around the table, making sure everything looks nice and tidy.

Kakeru's told Yuki countless times that not everything needs to perfect for meeting his family. His mother doesn't mind it if things are just a tad messy. 

But he's meet Yuki's mother, so he doesn't blame his partner for being nervous. He understands that stressful need to be perfect in front of someone else.

"You're nervous."

Yuki stops moving around the table and frowns at him over the plate that he's still holding tightly in his hands.

"No, I'm not."

Kakeru shakes his head slightly before slowly going over to him and gently taking the plate from Yuki's hands; he takes Yuki's hands into his and kisses them softly.

"Be your charming self and momma will love you, Yuki."

The bell rings, and soon enough more warm bodies are moving around their home. He watches with a small smile as Yuki is surprised by his mother with a tight hug and a bright beaming smile.


End file.
